


Walking Dementors

by soft_bellatrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix is alive, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Light BDSM Mentions, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bellatrix/pseuds/soft_bellatrix
Summary: Hermione takes an interesting job at Azkaban, where she encounters a new side of Bellatrix.





	Walking Dementors

Merlin, this shit was getting repetitive. How the hell did I end up in this farce of a job? The Golden Girl handling the dementors like some sort of muggle dog walker, my we really have fallen from grace.

Arrive at Azkaban? Check. Conjure up my Patronus? Check. Convince my otter Patronus to fashion it’s shimmering body into a leash of sorts? Annoying, but check. 

Do Patronuses have feelings? If they do, my Patronus possibly hates this job more than I do. It’s in her nature to banish these dreadful, soul-sucking menaces, but now we have to walk them around the island while they excrete the souls of the prisoners. Bloody fucking brilliant.

Yeah, nobody ever tells you that the dementors get full and have to purge the souls and happiness out of their bodies. Well, they’re not really bodies, but you get the point.

Now we have to wrangle one of these nightmares into my Patronus leash and lead it outside. This was the most humiliating part of the job, as it was done in full view of the prisoners. Thankfully, there was a particularly sluggish, and no doubt full, dementor that I managed to wrangle in half the time it usually takes. Not so thankfully, it was right in front of the woman, monster, who used to haunt my dreams.

“You’re getting faster, muddy. Someone might think you’re trying to show off for me.”

“Bugger off, Bellatrix.”

“You know you missed me, mudblood. If you weren’t so filthy, I’d consider letting you put a leash on me. I think we could have a good time.”

This woman really lived to taunt me. “You might want to take a look at yourself, Black, someone’s looking pretty filthy themselves.”

I turned on my heel as she snarled at me. I’d long since stopped being afraid of her and I simply flipped her the bird, as I left the walls of Azkaban with my dementor in tow.

I walked the dementor in lazy circles around the fortress. Slowly the happy thoughts of the prisoners leached out of the beast surrounding me in a blissful state. It was like the opposite of what most people expected of dementors; I didn’t see the darkest moments of my life, instead I saw the happiest thoughts of other people’s lives.

Today’s montage seemed thick with Bellatrix imagining me choking her with my goddamn Patronus. Merlin, that’s her happiest thought? What a pitiful, sexy woman.

I was already looking forward to next week’s excursion to this filthy, depraved island.


End file.
